


The Lonely Deserve Hugs On Valentine’s

by Lizzy_le_nerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Stood Up, Valentine's Day, derek is precious, draft, never going to be finished, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_le_nerd/pseuds/Lizzy_le_nerd
Summary: (DRAFT - Not finished and never going to be finished but I wanted to post it anyway:/)Derek sees Stiles all by himself and crying on Valentine’s Day. What better way to fix that than by giving him a hug?





	The Lonely Deserve Hugs On Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is an unfinished draft I had laying around. I will not be finishing it since I don’t have the motivation to and forgot where I was going with it.

It was the day of love and all through the town everyone’s faces were lit up with joy or darkened with lust. There were about three dozen couples within sight that Stiles could see who were hungrily making out with each other and being totally unbearable in general. If anyone bothered to ask how he was at the moment, he might have actually thrown up on them right then and there.

Though all these couples and fuckbuddies alike were having the time of their life tonight, Stiles was doing his best just to not break down in tears. It’s unmistakably a teenage move, crying over being ditched on the supposed day of all things love, but frankly, Stiles didn’t give a flying fuck. He got stood up… on Valentine’s Day. It would’ve been a-okay with him had it been some random so and so but it was by Lydia freaking Martin.

It had taken Stiles ages to ask out the strawberry blonde goddess and the amount of courage was remarkable even though every part of him was shaking when he did indeed manage to get the words out. She of course in all her lets-play-the-dumb-broad attitude continued to inspect her nails with an indifferent look of something akin to some sort of intensity before glancing at him briefly and agreeing after what seemed like ages. Stiles should’ve known this was just some jealousy power play against her on again off again boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore.

And so here he was, sitting on the edge of a water fountain that had been decorated with paper baby Cupids and hearts from above and red rose petals along its edge for some extra oomph or whatever, about to cry his eyes out over the one person his mind could never escape from. Lydia fucking Martin. His crush since before he knew what a dick was and even more so after he knew how to use it. But alas, that’s just how his life usually was. Hey, at least he knew Scott was getting some tonight. Allison and Scott probably decided to say ‘fuck it’ to dinner and were getting into the more carnal pleasures associated with the day…. Not that Stiles ever wanted to imagine that.

Taking a look up, Stiles took in a shaky breath, his lungs protesting a little against the cold air of the chilly February night. Letting out the long breath, he took a glance around and confirmed that, yup, he was the only lone person within at least a ten mile radius. Everyone else was paired off and making goo goo eyes at each other, feeding one another chocolate covered strawberries, or even practically eating each other’s faces with a sort of intent and focus that he couldn’t even fathom at the moment. One couple was even basically humping one another out in the open for everyone to see. Stiles raised an eyebrow at that and leveled a look at them they’d never see, but seriously? Not cool.

Thoughts of his stupid feelings came welling up again and Stiles could feel a tear slide down his cheek. A single tear as if being alone on Valentine’s wasn’t embarrassing enough, but now it was as if he had come straight out of one of those shitty chick flicks and was now following the script of some damsel virgin who needed a man to swoop in and save the day. Fuck that. Stiles was a single, independent bi dude who doesn’t need no man to sweep in and save the day with an offering of a single rose and a kiss to the back of his hand.

The tear fell off the edge of his jaw and onto is joined hands. He hadn’t realized it was going to be as cold as it was and hadn’t even bothered with gloves. At least he had brought a pretty warm coat though. Otherwise he probably would’ve been motivated to sit around and mope less, scurrying home as fast as he possibly could. Fuck this, Jackass and Lydia at least has the decency to not meet up anywhere near him and be disgusting within his vicinity so that was something.

Moving to rise up from where he was still sitting around the decorated fountain, Stiles suddenly found himself being enveloped in the arms of someone warm and bulky. His form wrapped around Stiles’ comfortingly and held onto him as if he were afraid Stiles would break. Well at least Stiles assumed they were a ‘he.’ It would be rather weird to let the girl know that he had made that sort of mistake afterward.

The stranger was still holding onto Stiles tightly so Stiles hesitantly lifted his arms to the man’s back and gave a couple awkward pats to the large expanse. So um, what the hell was going on exactly? Because, dude, no clue on the Stilinski front.

“Yeah, um.. Hi? Do I- Do I know you? Because I think I would know someone quite like you from memory but I literally don’t think I’ve ever met you before in my entire life and- Okay can you let go for a second?” Stiles pulled at the guy’s arms until they slackened their hold on him and the guy backed up a couple paces, giving Stiles some space to see just who the guy was. And okay, hottie alert?? This guy’s face legit looks like it was sculpted out of marble, everything about his structuring almost seeming methodically and purposefully placed. His jawline was kissable and sharp, his cheekbones beautiful and just high enough, and Jesus fucking Christ what even color were his eyes?

In a word: Gorgeous.

“Woah, okay. Hello there. Thanks for the hug but also… Why?” Stiles asked, putting his first impressions aside for the fact that the dude had just come up to him all of a sudden and hugged him like they were long separated lovers.

“Uh-“ was all that slipped from the guy’s lips at first. How eloquent?

“Sorry, I-“ the guy huffs out a breath, straightening his posture and fixing his gaze on Stiles’. “Sorry, that was weird,” He manages to get out. Stiles really had to hold back from saying ‘no shit,’ but before he knew it the guy was breaking out into a small bit of laughter, throwing his head back the slightest bit. So, Stiles must have accidentally said that out loud or this guy was crazy. Or maybe a mind reader? Whatever, Stiles was just going to go with crazy either way.

“Sorry. And no, that’s not the only word in my dictionary.” The guy, finally over his little fit of laughter, was directing a small smile toward Stiles and Stiles would definitely be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel anything. “I just,” he paused again, hesitating in his next choice of words. “I just saw you over here from a bit of a distance away and you seemed really sad? And then you started crying and I caved. It’s really strange for someone like you to be all by yourself on a day like this crying over someone who doesn’t deserve you anyway if they managed to stand you up.”

Stiles was stunned at this sudden bout of information coming from this walking, talking Adonis that put all the dickless Ken dolls to shame. Wait, what?

“Someone… like me?” Stiles asked, his features furrowing in confusion.

The man’s ears started to turn a little pink. Not that Stiles was paying that close attention to him to notice. Definitely not… Okay there was a hot guy less that a foot away from him, of course he was going to be paying attention to anything that happened to be on or near the guys face. But c’mon, this guy had the cutest fucking bunny teeth? Adorable.

“Yeah. Someone like you. Beautiful, I mean.”

Stiles swore he stopped breathing for a full minute. Alright, maybe not that long, but it sure felt like it.

“I- I- I-“ Stiles continued to sputter on with the same part of his sentence until it felt like he was going to explode, barely able to process what the fuck was even going on. “Excuse me?” Stiles brain finally seemed to catch up with all that was going on, his eyes and mouth wide before his mouth clacked shut with an audible click.

......... 

 


End file.
